First Christmas
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: It's not just their first Christmas in space. It's also Lance's first Christmas with his boyfriends and he's kind of a bit nervous about it, especially since Keith is off doing his lone-wolf spiel with the Blade of Mamora... or so he thinks. Shiro/Keith/Lance slash Shklance


Voltron || ShiKeiLan || Voltron || First Christmas || Voltron || ShiKeiLan || Voltron

Title: Advent Calendar Project – First Christmas

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to DreamWorks, Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, and to the original to Toei Animation. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), fluff, team as family, Christmas fluff

Main Pairing: Shiro/Keith/Lance

Voltron Characters: Lance Charles McClain, Keith Kogane, Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, Hunk Garett, Katie 'Pidge' Holt, Matthew 'Matt' Holt, Princess Allura, Coran

Summary: It's not just their first Christmas in space. It's also Lance's first Christmas with his boyfriends and he's kind of a bit nervous about it.

 **Advent Calendar Project**

 _First Christmas_

Pidge and Matt were adorable together, nerding out about the metal Christmas tree they had built for the team. Allura and Coran were trailing Hunk with wide, curious eyes, listening as he talked about Christmas cookies, gingerbread and turkey. Lance smiled faintly as he watched the team.

This was exciting. It should make him feel warm and happy. It did, in a way. But mainly, it also made him miss his biological family – as great as his space-family was, they couldn't replace his siblings and parents and even though he was _eternally_ grateful that Pidge had found Matt, a tiny part of Lance envied her for having her big brother right here with her for Christmas.

"You look sad, Lance."

Lance startled a little as his boyfriend rested a heavy hand on his shoulder. Turning wide azure-eyes on Shiro, Lance leaned against the broad, comfortable chest of his lover. Shiro smiled a little and adjusted to wrap his arms around Lance's waist and pull him even closer.

"I miss my family", whispered Lance softly.

"So does Hunk. So do Pidge and Matt", offered Shiro. "We can't... have them with us this Christmas. All we do have is each other and we're all trying to make the best of this."

"We're not _all_ though", muttered Lance with a crestfallen look.

The conversations between the others also died down at that, all eyes on Lance. They knew what Lance was talking about. _Who_ Lance was talking about. Keith was missing. With his missions for the Blade of Mamora, he was more gone than here and it _hurt_. It hurt no one more than it hurt Lance. Sure, both Lance and Shiro were dating Keith, but Shiro was better at handling that Keith had to find his own path and that working with the Blade helped him. All Lance saw was that his boyfriend literally rather was out there on the other side of the universe than with them. That he still didn't feel enough like part of the team that he would fight to stay with them. And Shiro understood that. It wasn't that Shiro _didn't_ miss Keith – he missed Keith a lot – but Lance was just more emotional than both Shiro and Keith combined, those things, missing someone, cut him deeper than them. While Shiro was working really hard on showering Lance with love and making him feel appreciated on both Shiro's _and_ Keith's account (which, granted, was also a little selfish because ever since he had been freed from his second captivity, Shiro had noticed he had grown more clingy toward his lovers and he wasn't used to feeling this way just yet, so it was a good excuse for him).

"Come on and help us decorate the tree, Lance!", ordered Pidge, throwing a red ball at Lance.

Lance yelped and dodged the self-made decoration before launching himself at Pidge. The two laughed and rolled around on the ground for a little, Matt watching them with fond eyes as he approached Shiro to stand next to his old friend. Allura joined them from the other side.

"So. Is your present going to arrive on time?", whispered Matt lowly.

"I hope so", grunted Shiro stiffly. "Kolivan assured me it would."

"Wouldn't it be better to tell Lance then?", asked Allura concerned. "He's so... miserable."

"But all I have is _hope_ ", argued Shiro and shook his head. "If we tell him now and _he_ gets hopeful and excited and then a mission gets in the way... it'd crush his Christmas spirit fully."

Both his friends nodded in understanding and the trio headed over to join the others and tell the Alteans more about Christmas. They were nearly half-way through dinner when Shiro got a message. He smiled politely and excused himself from the table, causing Lance to frown confused after him. Hunk, thankfully, knew exactly how to distract his best friend, asking Lance to tell his favorite childhood Christmas story. They had moved on to Pidge and Matt telling a story by the time Shiro returned to the room with a bright smile, catching Lance's eyes.

"Lance, would you come for a moment? I know we wanted to exchange presents after dinner, but... what I have for you can't wait", requested Shiro with that look Lance couldn't deny.

"Su—ure. I'd never say no to a present. What is it?", replied Lance with a bright smile, just to stare stunned as he reached Shiro. "Did... Did you _seriously_ put a blue bow on Keith?"

Keith glared grumpily, though he blushed at the bright smile Lance offered him before the Latino threw himself at Keith, causing them both to lose balance. Shiro gladly caught them in a hug, smiling himself as the three boyfriends got to hold each other for the first time in weeks.

"W—What... but...", started Lance, face buried in Keith's neck.

"Shiro called me and told me that Christmas is _really_ important to you and that this will be a _team_ thing and that I'm still part of a team and that... I should come... home for this", admitted Keith.

"You're _the best_ , Shiro", grinned Lance and leaned up to kiss Shiro. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise I'll take good care of the present! Can I unwrap it right now?"

"We're eating _dinner_ here, Lance!", groaned Hunk. "Stop it! Keep it in your _pants_!"

Lance grinned broadly and brightly – a happier expression than Shiro had seen since Keith left. Smiling himself, Shiro leaned down to kiss Keith too, startling the former Red Paladin. Keith still had his arms wrapped around Lance's waist, not giving the current Red Paladin a chance to return to dinner. Quite clearly, Keith had missed them just as much.

"Come back! Food is getting cold and you promised us the caroling!", ordered Coran. "I wish to learn those holy songs you were talking about earlier!"

Very reluctantly did the threesome move back to join the rest of the team, though both Shiro and Lance kept physical contact to Keith – Shiro resting a hand on Keith's knee while Lance held Keith's hand (even though that made eating harder for Keith and Lance, but neither cared). After dinner was done, the team gravitated to the lounge. Shiro smiled happily as he had Lance tucked under one arm and Keith tucked under the other, his two boyfriends having their feet resting in his lap, Lance teasingly running his toes along Keith's foot. Hunk was leading the caroling.

"Oh, this is fascinating!", exclaimed Allura delighted. "What comes next?"

"The unwrapping of the gifts", hummed Lance, tugging on Keith's shirt and winking.

" _No_ ", chorused Keith, Hunk, Matt and Pidge at that.

Lance laughed and let go of Keith's shirt. "I was just kidding, guys!"

No one looked like they believed him, so instead the team moved on to the presents. Everyone had bought tiny trinkets at the last market they had been to. Lance was particularly proud of the little red hippo charm that he had gotten for Keith, though he had expected to having to wait weeks to give it to Keith. For Shiro, Lance had a cute little penguin charm. And in the very end, Lance _did_ get to unwrap his present and to _finally_ cuddle with both his boyfriends again and fall asleep in their arms.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _ _Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )! __

__The Paladins being a space family and celebrating Christmas together is just so... warm and fuzzy to write. Honestly, I want a Voltron Christmas special please__


End file.
